cantons_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Avery
Quinn Avery 'is a crew member aboard the S.S. Ship. They were found floating in the ocean, drowned, and were pulled up on deck to be looted when they woke up and began speaking. They serve as a deckhand most of the time, and often lead or join raiding parties when it comes time for piracy. Quinn Avery is portrayed by tiktok user @estoniancyanide. Appearance Physical Appearance Quinn is a thin, pale person, with sunken cheeks and eyes betraying their undead nature. They have markings at the sides of their mouth, creating the illusion of a permanent smile. It is uncertain if these are tattoos or another sign of undeath. Clothing Quinn's usual outfit is a flowing black silk shirt, with the sleeves pushed up past their elbows. They also wear black pants and a large amount of jewelry, including an elaborate necklace depicting roses. Personality Quinn is typically a relaxed, unflappable person. They are often drinking, and usually get giggly and stupid once they are well and truly drunk. Other times they become withdrawn and quiet, but that generally occurs when they have forgone sleep for an extended period. As one of the older members of the crew, Quinn takes on some responsibility for the emotional well-being of the others. They usually do this by acting the fool to cheer others up, or by offering an objective look at the situation. Quinn is decidedly bad at encouragement and platitudes. Occasionally, a feral and vicious energy overtakes them, sometimes resulting in minor violence against the crew or ship. It passes within a day, but it is during these periods that they are at their meanest. Backstory Quinn was raised in a coastal city by their father, a bookbinder with a relatively successful business. They apprenticed in the trade, and when their father received a large order to be shipped overseas, they were sent along to accompany the books and perform maintenance, as well as make the sale. The ship was attacked by a pirate ship called The Firebrand, commanded by Captain ███████ █████, and Quinn was taken prisoner. As one of the few literate people on board, they made themselves useful and were inducted into the crew. They rapidly proved their worth, and after learning how to wield a sword and getting a taste for bloodshed, became First Mate. Over the years of raiding, Quinn became very close with Captain █████, and ██████████ ████ ████ ███████. They █████ ███████ ███ █ ████, ███ ██ ███ ███ ████. Captain ███████ was ████████ ████████ ███████, ███ ██████ █████ ████ ███ █████ ███ ██████████. Quinn was █████ ███ █████ ██████, ███ █████████ ██ █████ ██ ████████. 'Time Under Canton Quinn was pulled onto the deck of Carol out of the ocean, and was found to be undead. They no longer require food, water, or sleep, though going without the last one will limit their cognitive function. They are content working as a deckhand, and are generally quite amiable. They harbour a slight distaste for sirens, having traveled the seas for years and years, but are not actively confrontational with merfolk crew members. Relationships 'Catriona' Cat was one of the first people Quinn interacted with after waking up, and her kindness endeared them to the crew as a whole. They were quick to see through her facade of always being the helper, and are determined to make her confront her own demons one day. Talisea Quinn has a rather low opinions of sirens, and is privately grateful they didn't become one after their death at sea. Talisea's enthusiasm with her magic and inability to affect Quinn deeply irritates them, and so the pair have an uneasy relationship.Category:Characters